1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support member for correcting tooth irregularities, and more particularly, to a support member for correcting tooth irregularities which may be fixed to a palatine bone in an oral cavity by passing a fixing screw through a mucus membrane and fixing the fixing screw to the palatine bone in an area other than a midpalatal suture area without cutting the mucus membrane.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In dental treatment, maxillary and mandibular molars are lost most frequently, and when antagonist teeth are lost, other teeth are extruded, thereby making it difficult to treat the teeth.
In particular, in order to correct molars, anchorage devices are usually fixed in an oral cavity and the molars are corrected using the anchorage devices. In this case, mini implants for correction are often used as the anchorage devices in the oral cavity.
In general, mini implants are implanted on both sides of an alveolar bone, and an elastic body is connected to molars and the mini implants to apply an external force to the molars. In general, for firm fixing, the mini implants have to be disposed in the alveolar bone directly under teeth. Accordingly, roots of the teeth may be damaged during treatment, and it is difficult to accurately adjust positions of the mini implants.
In particular, in order to fix the mini implants in an oral cavity, a mucus membrane has to be cut, and in order to remove the mini implants, the mucus membrane has also to be cut, thereby increasing a burden and risk of surgery for a patient.